


honey, you're a wildfire

by manchestereye (orphan_account)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Online Friendship, ask boxes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 06:43:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20335795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/manchestereye
Summary: anon: what’s ur crush like?amazingphil: normally i don’t answer this stuff but i have nothing to do since i’ve graduated. *shrugs* but he’s pretty cool. he’s stuck in 2005, his eyes are a lovely brown and i like his curly hair even though he always straightens it.





	honey, you're a wildfire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [icosmics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icosmics/gifts).

** _danisnotonfire_ ** _ : have a good day today! i’m so proud of you for graduating! _

** _amazingphil_ ** _ : thank you dan!! that means a lot! i’ll be sure to send you pictures later _

-

“dan! what are you doing?” pj asks, nudging dan’s shoulder.

“nothing!”

“that doesn’t look like nothing.”

“fuck off, peej.” dan says, holding a middle finger at him. 

pj lunges for the phone and unlocks it. dan curses underneath his breath, as he starts to regret giving pj the passcode to his phone.

the screen unlocks to his and phil’s messages, and pj scrolls through them. 

“so this is the phil lester that stole your heart, huh? he teases.

dan blushes. “maybe…” 

dan and phil have been friends for approximately four months. dan replied to a text post about pokemon, and the two of them hit it off from there. dan started liking him romantically during a skype call. it was tuesday, at 2 in the morning.

they were talking about something stupid yet again, and dan felt warm and happy seeing phil through the screen even if they were thousands of miles apart. the only thing keeping him going is that phil’s gonna visit him soon.

dan knows he should probably get over it, because online relationships hardly work out, and phil has never said anything about his relationships. for all dan knows, phil could probably be with some lovely man.

he sighs and pj kicks him. dan flips him off again and they get back to what they were doing before he got distracted.

-

later that evening, he gets a post notification from phil. dan’s at dinner, so he’s opening his phone underneath the table while his parents are distracted with his brother’s story about this pretty girl in his science class. 

it’s the graduation pictures, and phil looks stunning in all of them. but when dan scrolls down a little bit, he sees something that breaks his heart.

phil’s holding someone else’s hand, and that person’s face is blurred out. 

dan checks the tags, to see if this guy is a boyfriend or not. there’s nothing. just the date and a tag saying “graduation.” 

he frowns, not knowing what to do about it. if this guy is (hypothetically) phil’s boyfriend then that’s fine, phil deserves to be happy.

-

dan gets a message from phil about an hour later. 

** _amazingphil: _ ** _ i finally have time to just sit down and relax and talk to u, what’s up _

** _danisnotonfire:_ ** _ lmao hi you looked nice in those photos _

dan hopes it doesn’t come off too badly.

** _amazingphil:_ ** _ thanks! i was sweating so much :-( the whole event was stressful and my friend chris literally had a death grip on my hand _

** _danisnotonfire: _ ** _ is that the other guy in your pictures? _

** _amazingphil: _ ** _ yeah lmao, everyone keeps inboxing me asking if we’re dating, i hate it _

dan could feel his heart beating extremely fast now. at least he knows that phil’s single.

** _danisnotonfire: _ ** _ are you dating anyone right now? _

** _amazingphil: _ ** _ no ;) _

he wants to crawl into a hole and die, because there’s no way that meant that phil liked dan. phil is just unnecessarily sexual at times even though he doesn’t mean it. oh well. another problem for another day.

phil calls him on skype and dan accepts it, completely forgetting about that text.

-

**anon: ** like anyone recently?

**amazingphil: ** yea, but he follows me so i’m keeping my mouth shut

this is the first thing that dan sees when he opens his phone, and he’s freaking out a lot now. 

phil has over two thousand followers, he could literally have a crush on any one of them. there’s no way that it’s dan.

dan’s phone dies at school that day, and he pulls out his ipod from middle school because he can’t really function without music. unfortunately, the ipod doesn’t support tumblr and skype, so he can’t talk to phil at all until he gets home.

when he finally does get home, he plugs his phone into the charger and opens his laptop. he doesn’t wanna wait until the phone restarts. tumblr loads, and he sees that his dashboard automatically has one of phil’s post.

**anon: ** what’s ur crush like?

**amazingphil: ** normally i don’t answer this stuff but i have nothing to do since i’ve graduated. *shrugs* but he’s pretty cool. he’s stuck in 2005, his eyes are a lovely brown and i like his curly hair even though he always straightens it.

dan couldn’t believe what he was reading. holy shit phil likes him? he hasn’t been dreaming the past few days?

he looks at the tag associated with the crush post, labelled as “lovely” and the date. when dan clicks on the lovely tag, he sees a few more posts that  _ clearly  _ talk about him.

**amazingphil: ** lives in california, too far away

**amazingphil: ** replied to one of my textposts

**amazingphil: ** HE PLAYS BASS GUITAR AND ITS HOT

dan blushes at the bass guitar thing. he hasn’t been playing for a long time, but he’s been talking to phil about it since he started. phil’s always really proud of him.

he quits reading the asks and calls him up on skype. 

“hey! how was school?” phil asks.

“it was shit because i couldn’t talk to you.” dan pouts.

“aw. don’t worry, you’ll graduate in a few weeks! then we can see each other!” phil says. he’s always positive, no matter what.

“yeah, definitely!”

they talk for a little bit about other things in their lives. phil tells him how he accidentally dropped an egg on the floor today.

“so i saw something on tumblr today.” dan brings up.

“yeah?”

“do you like me?”

“maybe.”

dan takes a deep breath. “i’ve liked you for a while.”

“really?”

“yeah.”

“damn, now i wish i could just hop on a flight to see you right now. i wanna kiss your pretty face.” phil laughs. 

dan blushes at him. “don’t worry, you’ll do that at my graduation. i’ve waited four months, i can wait another week.”

phil laughs at him. “a week is too far away for me.”

**Author's Note:**

> idk what this was but thanks
> 
> tumblr: sudden-sky
> 
> icosmics uwu


End file.
